1991_new_world_orderfandomcom-20200215-history
Ravaged world- Hitler's hell (rehashed)
It has been transwikied http://mapgame.wikia.com/wiki/Ravaged_World_-_The_Hitlerian_Hell_(Map_Game) and heavily overhauled. Scenario *''It is an attempt at rebooting a Map game Wiki game in a less implausible style. Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 23:07, August 20, 2016 (UTC)'' Welcome to Ravaged World! This an alternate history map game where the Axis Powers played a tougher game and thus just won World War 2, leading to a standoff and emergent USSR-Axis-Allies-Arabs cold war situation. The date is July 1, 1949. The Nazi Party of Germany is gaining popularity and power across Europe; while the old colonial empires struggle with the running their colonies as local nationalists protest in South Algeria, Java, Sumatra, Palestine, British India and the Philippines, while the embattled USSR still fights on doggedly in the Ukraine and Belarus. World War 2, the biggest conflict in military history has just occurred, and the Axis powers have won after a chain of events started in late 1938. The standardisation of German armoured production in 1938 in favour of the Panzer IV over the III, granting them greater numbers of the more versatile IV as well as setting the precedent for innovation with mid 1942 witnessing a large numbers of slope-armoured tanks and mobile artillery equipped with slightly better guns and using slightly more powerful engines to help handle the additional weight. Hitler realised The Battle of Stalingrad (23 August 1942 – 2 February 1943) was a winnable battle after a few days and told the Axis forces to pull back to a safer position a few miles away, thus preventing the costly siege. The Germans also detonated the first (1 KT) A-bomb on the Red Army at Kursk in 1944 and a second (1 KT) A-bomb on Soviet forces near Kharkov (Two more 15 KT nukes are still in storage as of 1947). This in turn freed up the German troops that helped defeat the D-Day landings of 1944. The Luftwaffe also bombed Zurich, Basel and Bern on several occasions in 1945. Several Japanese junior officers including Fuchida and Genda urged Nagumo to carry out a third strike in order to destroy as much of Pearl Harbor's fuel and torpedo storage, maintenance and dry dock facilities as possible. They tried, but due to fuel restrictions on December 7, 1941, it had only a minimal impact on the harbor facility. Japan would later release plague fleas with Bubonic Plague in northern Manchuria, Manila and Borneo a few days before the begin of their liberation to destroy the Soviet invasion of Manchuria in 1945, and stall both the 3 February to 3 March 1945 Battle of Manila and the Australian liberation of Borneo in 1945. While Operation: Oboe Six was a success overall, the Borneo campaign of 1945 was only 66%-75% effective. The USSR, Japan and the USA had a couple of small toxic flea farms stashed away in case things got tough on the battlefield in the future. Local rebellions against the Dutch, Japanese and Australians had occurred in the Dutch East Indies during 1945 and 19946, leading to the creation of: Pemerintahan Darurat Republik of Indonesian (Java, Suluwasi and Sumatra), the Confederacy of Independent Barharsa Malay Sultanates (Palembang Sultanate, Jambi Sultanate, Sambas Sultanate, Sultanate of Riau and Sultanate of Pontianak) and the Confederacy of of Independent Bahasa Sūg and Visayan Sultanates (Sultanate of Bulungan, Berau sultanate, Sulu Sultanate and Lumad Republic of West Mindanao). Second Battle of El Alamein of 23 October – 4 November 1942 was not fought in this world since Egypt had joined the Axis in exchange for German and Italian economic help during the May of 1937 and the Anti-Comintern Pact in the May of 1940. It was inevitable that Egypt would still see some major battles in the ensuing war. The British fought their expulsion for six months fearlessly fighting on and retreated to both the Sinai Peninsula and Mandatory Palestine. Montie's May 6 - 8, 1942 battle against Rommel in Port Said won back the Suez Canal Zone, which the British filled up with well-armed troops (as of game start, it has 10,000 British, 5000 British Indians, 1000 Australians, 1000 S. Africans, 500 New Zealanders, 500 Newfoundlaners, 5000 Ceylonese and 500 Ghurkas guarding it). Nonetheless, the USA's Operation: Torch of 1942 had easily liberated South Morocco, who went neutral, and North Algeria, who joined the Allies. South Algeria was soon claimed by Vichy French West Africa to the locals disgust. The Battle of Leyte Gulf went as in real life. The Battle of Tarawa was fought from November 20 to November 23, 1943 and ended in an American victory, as in real life. General Douglas MacArthur, President Osmeña, and staff land at Palo, Leyte on 20 October 1944. Hiroshima and Nagasaki were also nuked as IRL, but Japan absorbed the losses due to its large empire bringing help. The 1944 București Treaty founded the regional Balkans Axis between Romania, Pro-Bulgarian Macedonia, Bulgaria and Hungary. America dropped two atom bombs in mid 1945, a 15 KT device on Swinefort and a 20 KT device on Hiroshima. Argentina, Paraguay and Spain then joined the Axis in early 1945. Portugal and Sweden joined the Allies in January of 1946. Portugal captured the Vichy-held Togo between January and February 1947, but was not fully in control of it until March 1946. The Nawab-Amirate of Bahawalpur, Venezuela, Peru and Uruguay got cold feet in January 1947 and went back to being neutrals. Several Indian princely states of various sizes like Khanate of Kalat and Nawab-Amirate of Bahawalpur rebelled and became independent after much rioting later that year. The local ethnic French colonial racism became prevalent throughout the colony of Camarune (Camaroon) rather quickly, in fact noticeably more so than in reality. Anti-Vichy French sentiment soon followed and would be strengthened in the late 1940s. At the behest of the Allies, the natives rebelled in early December 1946 and as this occurred, the USA effectively kicked the restored Second Vichy French Republic out of the nation, in late December 1947. Both British and Vichy French forces fought it out with great valour. German and British forces also used chlorine gas on each other in several places. Both states have modest amounts of mustard and chlorine gas, while the USA, USSR, Spain and both halves of Italy have lots. Once the armistice was made law in May of 1947 Hitler was pronounced de facto Fuhrer of occupied Europe in the 1947 Proclamation of Berlin, which was officially enacted a year later, so Fascism now rules in most European governments. Even Switzerland was hit as Hitler demanded Schaffhausen be handed over to his empire or Switzerland would be invaded. Nonetheless, rebel groups abounded in S. E. Asia. When Hitler was officially crowned in 1948 as the new Germanic Emperor of Europe and as head of as a de facto new, Nazi style, Holy Roman Empire. Mussolini, Quisling and Tojo praised him lavishly and offered their loyalty to the new emperor. Argentina, S. Africa and Ecuador sat back and watch for future developments. Portugal, Sweden and the USSR denounced the coronation. Europe's borders were ratified and a ceasefire called in November of 1947 Treaty of Danzig (All European states less The USSR, the UK, Chetnicks, Lakot Republic, Sweden, Portugal, the Yugoslavia Partisans and the various resistance forces like the Milorg and EDIS). The Treaty of Sofia fixed borders of Italian Greece, Bulgaria, German Greece and Turkey. By this time 55,000 mostly Soviet, French and Spanish Jews, plus about 5000 Romanian Gypsies, had escaped Europe and settled in Palestine with out British permission. They had surged in the cities of Jaffa, Tel Aviv, Jerusalem and Hafa, as well as most of Nazareth District between late 1945 and mid 1948. The Haganah and other violent Zionist movements in northern Mandatory Palestine began attacking the British in a low level insurgency after mid 1947. The May 1948 Conference of Manila saw the setting up of an informal alliance Hukbalahap Communist Filipino Republic, Sulu Sultanate, the Official Government of the Philippines and the Lumad Republic of West Mindanao against the Japanese and their Filipino stooges. Most nations thought that defeating the Axis was now unlikely, if not impossible. Defiantly Harry S. Truman, Gen. de Gaulle, Joseph Stalin, Mao Zedong, Sir Winston Churchill, Clement Atlee, Chiang Kai-Shek, Óscar Carmona and Ben Chifley all refused to sign up to it and denounced it in the 1947 Proclamation of London. The USA had already built two 10 KT, two 15 KT and two 20 KT atomic bombs by 1947 and was seriously concerned they might need to use them very soon indeed. Japan, Australia and S. Africa were conducting a few primary laboratory tests, but are far from success; the desperate British detonated a 10 KT Anglo-Canadian test bomb by January 1949 and both were also near to creating a second 10 KT bomb of their own each; as for the USSR's three 15 KT bombs in their covert Siberian bunker ... The 1940 Lahore Resolution was passed by the League session in Lahore on 23 March 1940.The 1948 Conference for Indian and Pakistani Independence (Ravaged world- Hitler's hell (Rehashed)) ran during the May and June of 1948 in an attempt to resolve the situation in British India. As a result several princely states were given independence 1949 Treaty of Kabul. Eventually most of India and Pakistan became independent as those states. Afghanistan did pick up some ethnic Peshtun\Peshto\Pathan lands and Baluchistan joined it as a whole, Sikkim became a vessel of Bhutan and both the Anderman and Ladkadshweep Islands stayed British. Today America is also a rising power which is growing fast, but the USSR, Japan and Germany are catching up fast. Britain, Italy, France, Germany, China and Poland are in the worse state of ruin. Some new industry has also up grown in the colonies and rural backwaters parts of the combatant nations (Some new industry has also up grown in the colonies (Ontario in Canada, Tallinn in Estonia, Bishkek in the USSR, Tiranë, Melbourne in Australia, Thule in Greenland, Vivdin in Bulgaria, Lucknow and Bombay (Mumbai) for a mod decreed start). The January 1949 Colón Treaty was a major El Salvador, Costa Rica, Nicaragua, Panama and Honduras fishing zone\quota agreement. The May of 1949 saw Australia, NZ, Canada, Panama, the USA and S. Vietnam sign the Pacific Mutual Defence Alliance in Melbourne. Germany had made 25 Heinkel He 162 Volksjägers (German, "People's Fighter") and shipped to Hungary a few months before the game's start date. In response to this America made 2500 Browning M1918 BAR Automatic Rifles and 5000 Colt M1911, with all but 200 of each going to the Free Thailand Movement about a week later. 100 M1938 50mm (50-RM 38) mortars, 1940 the M1940 50mm (50-RM 40) mortars and M1941 82mm (82-PM 41) mortars were made by the USSR. 25 of each type went to the Italian Partisans, the Yugoslav partisans and the Viet Cong about a month after that. The Pope organised a special prayer meeting in the Vatican as news came in on January 6th. The Pope cal1ed for world peace during the January of 1949, blesses the war dead to date and talked about a lasting world peace in several holy masses that month. He donates one million Lira from the wealthy Papal Bank to help the rebuilding of both Mussolini's Fascist Italy and Croatia. They offer 750,000 Lira to Vichy France for the Palais des Papes (English: the Papal Palace) and its immediate grounds in Avignon and bankrupt Vichy France agreed to sell it in the 1949 Treaty of Avignon. The pope organised a special prayer meeting in the Vatican as news came in on January 6th, 1949, to encourage a new era of peace and brotherly love amongst all. 1950 FIFA World Cup will still occur as in reality, but with different nations of course. The world is now is in a Allies vs USSR Vs Axis cold war. It is now at the hands of dictators, rebels and emperors. The armistice may not hold for long. Will you free the world or rule it with an iron grip? :Armed forces, tech and manpower are for the most part the same as in reality, but the Germans, Italians, Romanians and Japanese are about 10% more, while the Americans, British and Soviets about 10% less than in real life, due to the nuking of Kursk, the plague fleas and the crushing of D-Day. Camarune (Cameroon), Sulu Sultanate, North Algeria and South Morocco, etc are still backward and only have a few hundred troops. Some new industry has also up grown in the colonies (Ontario, Tallinn, Bishkek, Tiranë, Melbourne, Thule, Vivdin, Chengdu, Omsk, Kansas City, Seattle, Lucknow, Multan and Bombay (Mumbai).) and rural backwater parts of the combatant nations. Rules General stuff *Mod word is law until proven otherwise. *Have fun! *Be plausible and logical. *Keep things sane tech wise, no clones or stuff like that. *Players who are inactive for more than ten turns without informing a mod are removed. *Alliances will be monitored closely. If an alliance is regarded as excessive, meta, ASB, etc, it will be retconed by a strike out line. *Nation pages are nice to have, but not required. *Stay within under five years ahead of time with technology. *Don't be rude. *Only map makers can edit the map. *Every country will be a different colour on the map. *Mods can be removed by a head mod approval and vote. *If a nation rejects union, you must wait five years before asking again. *Technological advances must be plausible (which means no robots fighting clones). *No sockpuppeting. *No fantasy (wizards and unicorns are not wanted here). *The map must be updated at least every five turns. *Game is archived every 15 years. *A new image file is created for every new map, which is created every two years. *After a nation has been inactive for five years (15 turns), the user will be removed from the game. *You may create logical proxies and use them in turns. *Turns are by thirds of years. One turn = four months in game time. *Turns are turned at 23.01 UTC. *No IPs, log in. Terrorist and militia rules *''Any nation can create a terrorist organization, as long as they can find a political cause for its formation. All states who are ''less than a primary power can not use terrorism to destroy heads of government or state, or to blow up seats of government. *The primary powers are Germany, Japan, Great Britain, the USSR, Canada, the USA and Fascist Italy. *Radicalised domestic organizations are not allowed points in the algorithms (i.e.- The USA can not use the KKK to help when invading Canada). *''Overseas'' resistance\paramilitary movements do add one point to their allies in algorithms (i.e. - Milorg can help the Allies free Norway and the IRA can help Ireland annex N. Ireland). Client State Rules *You can not make stupid client states. This means that if you are France, you can not make, say, a puny client city-state out of Lyon solely to help you in an algorithm. *No carving client states from your main nation, unless it is a location of great dispute (ex: Catalonia from Spain is OK). *Main nations can declare war on a nation that borders a client state to help defend the client state. *You may vassalise nations that are smaller than you if you have not gone to war with them in the last ten years. You can only influence nations that are smaller than you in economy, military industry, population, etc. When influencing a state, write (Turn One of X) and an mod may decide how long it takes to influence a nation to your side, due to any local nationalist rebellions or protests. Nations under your influence may be partially controlled by your nation, and at some point even annexed. You must wait five years after vassalisation to annex any vassal! Annexing occupied nations. It must be practical when annexing this land. IRL France annexing all of IRL Spain or IRL Germany in a couple of years is impractical. If you are unsure what is practical you may ask a mod. War The winner of a civil war annexes all the other hostile parties land and they are united (unless they had earlier called a truce and agreed to divide the land between each other as part of a peace process). The winning player may still have to deal with unrest from the party due to outside report, or the other part can be exiled to a different nation, or inaccessible area. Armed forces, tech and manpower are for the most part the same as in reality, but the Germans, Italians, Romanians and Japanese are about 10% more, while the Americans, British and Soviets about 10% less than in real life, due to the nuking of Kursk, the plague fleas and the crushing of D-Day. Camarune (Cameroon), the Borneo Sultanates, North Algeria and South Morocco, etc are still backward and only have a few hundred troops. Some new industry has also up grown in the colonies (Ontario in Canada, Tallinn in Estonia, Bishkek in the USSR, Tiranë, Melbourne in Australia, Thule in Greenland, Vivdin in Bulgaria, Lucknow and Bombay (Mumbai)) and rural backwaters parts of the combatant nations. International Organizations and some major treaties See Treaties (Ravaged world- Hitler's hell (Rehashed)) *''The LoN is dead and the UN has not happened!'' **The January 1949 Nairobi Accords and February 1949 Treaty of Izmir agreed to re-create The International Postal Union, International Labour Organisation and World Heath Organisation. At least those parts of the former LoN were reincarnated and joined by both the Allied, the Yugoslav Partisans*, Albanian Partisans*, Thailand* and neutral states. ***''*=''As a norm Pro-Soviet and Axis forces do not join them, but the Yugoslav Partisans, Albanian Partisans, Thailand were the exception and did. *International Cricket Council (ICC), FIFA, the IOC, International Red Cross, International Comintern (Ravaged world- The Hitlerian hell map game), Pact of Steel (Ravaged world- The Hitlerian hell map game), Anti-Comenntern Pact (Ravaged world- The Hitlerian hell map game), Axis Powers (Ravaged world- The Hitlerian hell map game) and Allied Powers (Ravaged world- The Hitlerian hell map game) still exist. The ATL version of the OTL organisation that formed was the Arab League (Ravaged world- The Hitlerian hell map game), but with many fewer members. *There is also the 1946 Zürich Pact (Ravaged world- The Hitlerian hell map game) that mutually looks after Europe's neutral nations ''(Andorra, the Vatican City, Liechtenstein, Ireland, Switzerland and Sweden) trading relations and defence issues with the Axis Powers, USSR and Allied Powers. *The Communist Pact of Protection and Prosperity was founded in the may of 1948 as a mutual trade and defence pact between the USSR, Tannu Tuva, Mongolia and the Transcaucasian SSR. Moderators *ModChiltern Hills1 (talk) 14:54, August 22, 2016 (UTC) *Mod Awesome history *Mod ? *Mod ? *Map Maker Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 14:54, August 22, 2016 (UTC) *Map Maker ? *Algo-mod Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 14:54, August 22, 2016 (UTC) Start date September the 11th, if we have ten players.Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 14:55, August 22, 2016 (UTC) Game map . Nations Only nations, trusteeships, resistance movements and self-ruling dependencies are shown. For a fuller imperialist\colonialist\occupation zonal view, look at the map. Axis forces German-Italian Axis #Greater Nazi Germany ##Cyrinica (eastern Libya) ## Nazi Luxembourg ## Quisling Norway ##West Belorussian Republic of Minsk ## Cossack Resistance Republic of the Kuban ## SS Galtzen Sate of Galicia and West Ukraine ## Nazi Denmark ## General Government of Poland ##Nazi North Netherlands ##Estonia ##Latvia ##Lithuania ##German Western Crete ##Azerbaijani Islamic Resistance Republic ##Hellenic State #Independent State of Croatia #Balkar-Ossetia Resistance Republic of Alania #Chechen-Ingush Resistance Republic of Ichkiria #Serbian Government of National Salvation #Chetnik militia Zone of Control #Lakot Republic (Russian Tsarists and Jew-haters) # Second Vichy French Republic ## Syria (colonial revolt) ## South Algeria ## Tunisia (partly held by Fascist Italy and Germany) #Fascist Italy (Italian Social Republic) ##Italian East Africa ##Albanian Kingdom ##Principality of Montenegro ##Savoy and Nice ##Dalmatian Islands ##Greco-Aromanian Principality of the Pindus ##Tripolitania (western Libya) ##Dodeades (Greek Agean Sea) Islands ##Ionian Islands ##Corfu # San Marino #Spain ##Spanish North Morocco #Argentina #Paraguay #Finland #Kingdom of Iraq #Kingdom of Egypt Japan-Thailand Axis # Empire of Japan - NathanialPrice ## Kingdom of Kampuchea '' - NathanialPrice ## Kingdom of Laos '' - NathanialPrice'' ## Mengjiang '' - NathanialPrice'' ##Taiwan'' - NathanialPrice'' ## Manchukuo (Manchuria) - ''NathanialPrice'' ## Second Philippine Republic '' - NathanialPrice'' ## Empire of Vietnam '' - NathanialPrice'' ## The Reorganized National Government of China '' - NathanialPrice'' ## Malaysian/Singapore Nationalist Faction'' - NathanialPrice'' ## State of Burma '' - NathanialPrice'' ## Indonesian Asiatic National Government '' - NathanialPrice'' # Thailand # Azad Hind State of Free Assam ## Kingdom of Manipur The Balkans Axis # Romania: # Hungary # Bulgaria: ## Macedonia: United Soviet Socialist Republics #Soviet Union- Revolution Nine ##East Byelorussia Communist Partisans of Mogilev, Vitebsk and Gomel ##Tannu Tuva ## Communist Party of the Netherlands ##Polish Partisans ##Slovak Partisans ##ELAS (Greek communist resistance movement) ##Socialist Front de interdependence (Socialist Paris resistance movement) ###Affiche Rouge Parisian Partizans ##Partisans Armés of France ##Xinjiang warlord ##Mongolia ##Transcaucasian SSR #Yugoslavian Partisan Zone of Control ##Slovenian Partisans ##Macedonian Partisan Zone of Control ##Albanian Partisans #Italian Partisans' State of Trento #Maoist China ##Malayan Communist Party ##Malayan Peoples' Anti-Japanese Army ##Việt Cong Revolutionary Zone ###Việt Mihn ##Pathet Lao ##Khamar Ruge #Hukbalahap Communist Filipino Republic #Burmese Red Flag Communists #Burmese White Flag Communists Pro-democracy Allies British-French-Portuguese pact #PortugalChiltern Hills1 (talk) 13:29, August 21, 2016 (UTC) ##MacauChiltern Hills1 (talk) 13:29, August 21, 2016 (UTC) ##GoaChiltern Hills1 (talk) 13:29, August 21, 2016 (UTC) ##East TimorChiltern Hills1 (talk) 13:29, August 21, 2016 (UTC) ##Cabo VerdeChiltern Hills1 (talk) 13:29, August 21, 2016 (UTC) #Ethiopia #Lebanon ##Syrian Arab Nationalist rebels # Canada # Australia: ##Free East Indies: ##Australian Papua New Guinea: ##North Solomon Islands: ## Nauru: ## Borgoneville Island: ## W. Samoa: ##Australian North Borneo: #New Zealand ##Tuvalu #South Africa ##Namibia #Persia #Nepal - #United Kingdom of Great Britain- ##Bhutan - ###Sikkim - ##Ceylon - ##Cyprus - ##Malta - ##Fiji - ##Newfoundland - ##Rhodesia - ##Iceland\Faeroe Islands - ##Bachuchland- ##Tonga - ##Brunie- ##Luban Island- ##Mandatory N.E. Egypt - ##Mandatory Palestine - ##Kingdom of Transjordan - ###City of Al-Anbar- ##Milorg territory of Tromsø (Norwegian resistance) - ##Polish Underground Government (Polish resistance movement) - ##Rhodes - ###Cretian resistance zone of control (Eastern Crete)- ###EDES (liberal/right wing Greek resistance)- ###VE (far-right wing Greek resistance) ##Malay\Singapore Resistance - ##Vanuatu (Anglo-French co-dominion) - ##Sudan - ##Bermuda- ##Falkland Islands - ##San Christobal-Makira Island - ##Port and protectorate of Aden - ##Qatar - ##Kuwait - ##The Trucial States (now the UAE) - ##Bahrain - ##Oman - #Maharajadom of Travencor ##Rajadom of Cochin #Maharajadom of Jammu and Kashmir #Emirate of Gilgit-Baltistan #Afghanistan- ##Sultanate of Waziristan #Nawab-Amirate of Bahawalpur ##City of Multan #Free De Gaulist North France- ##Corsica- ##French Equatorial Africa- ##Madagascar- ##Comoros and dependent island like Réunion and Mayotte- ##French Polynesia and the Marquesas Islands -- ##New Caledonia -- ##Second Verclor Republic-- ##Vanuatu (Anglo-French co-dominion)- ###Maquis (Southern French Resistance Movement)- ##Mouvement National Royaliste (Monarchist Belgian Resistance)- ##Leigion Belge (Far-Right Belgian Resistance Movement)- ##Kingdom of Freed West Belgium- ##Unio'n vun de Fraiheetsorganisatiounen (Luxembourger Resistance)- #Kingdom of the Freed South Netherlands ##Suriname - ##Dutch Antilles - ##Remnant Dutch East Indies and West Papua #Ecuador #Brazil #Chile #Saudi Arabia #KMT China: ##Qinghai War Lord ##Yunnan War Lord #Colombia #Turkey - #Bolivia #Free State of Achen #Free State of Kleef (Cleeves) #Allied South Vietnam ##Free Thai Movement ##Free Panai Movement ##Free Malay Movement ##Independent and Free Mon - Karen National Provisional Republican (IFMKNPR) ##Yeo Tribal resistance United States of America and allies # United States of America ## Puerto Rico ## Panama Canal Zone ## American Samoa ### Island of Guam ### American Pacific Island Occupation Zone ### American New Guinea ## The Official Government of the Philippines ## Greenland ## Cuba ## Dominican Republic ## Nicaragua ## Liberia ## Camarune (Camaroon) # North Algeria # Southern Italy (includes the islands of Sicily and Sardinia as well as the south of the Italian peninsula itself) # Mexico # Panama # Costa Rica # El Salvador # Guatemala # Haiti # Honduras Neutrals # Confederacy of of Independent Barharsa Malay Sultanates # Confederacy of of Independent Bahasa Sūg and Visayan Sultanates # Andorra 02:20, August 28, 2016 (UTC) # Vatican City (Holy See) 21:55, August 27, 2016 (UTC) # Ireland # Switzerland # Liechtenstein # Kingdom of Yemen # Union of Islamic Indian States ("Pakistan") # Hindu Union of Indian States ("India") # Peru # Venezuela # Kingdom of South Morocco # Uruguay # Kurdistani Rebels of Iraq and Syria: # Shan Saophate of Greater Kengtung # United Republic of Tamil Eilam # Pemerintahan Darurat Republik of Indonesia (Java, Suluwasi and Sumatra). # Sultanate of Acèh # Maharajadom of Baroda and Palanpur city. # Khanate of Kalat # The Haganah and other violent Zionist movements in northern Mandatory Palestine. Turns 1949.5 Category:Map Games